


Bean

by Ihopeitsbenign



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopeitsbenign/pseuds/Ihopeitsbenign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to expect when you are expecting. Reid is pregnant. Just a little drabble into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to Criminal Minds or its characters. This is fiction pure and simple.

"Reid?" Morgan rapped softly on the locked bathroom door. He turned giving the female uniformed officer his most confident 'I got this' look. Either he wasn't very convincing or she was just echoing the damn nosy curiosity of everybody they'd so far encountered in this tiny rural off the map town. "Reid?" He called again angling his body away from the shameless eavesdropper. "Spencer?"

Looking over his shoulder, he found that she had inched closer, ears perked. Yup! Nosy! "Could you excuse us please?" he asked.

"I'm happy to stick around in case you need help with anything."

"We're fine."

"It was Amy's cooking, wasn't it?" Morgan could swear he blinked and found her three inches from his face. "She took one culinary class in New York  _ten thousand years ago_ now she acts like she's Nigella Lawson. I'm not trying to be mean or nothing its just that your doctor friend was spewing his guts earlier." She leaned in conspiratorially eyes dancing with delight. "Right after he had her Coconut Cream Pie, I mean, it doesn't take the FBI to connect the dots and I am practically a detective."

Good god. He did not have time for petty small town warfare. Slinging his arm over her shoulder, Morgan herded her back to dispatch. "Officer Lambert…"

"Olivia please." She preened, the flutter of her eyelashes rivaling gale force winds. "Or Liv. But never Livvy, my ex-husband used to call me that, the rat bastard…"

"Olivia" He interrupted before she launched into yet another tirade. "Could you do me a really big favor and run to the drugstore and get Dr. Reid something to settle his stomach?"

"Sure" Wow, if adoring looks could blind, he'd be socket less by now. "Of course. Yes."

"Great." Morgan practically shoved her out the station into the late wintry morning. Coatless. Oh she'd be fine. They grew them tough in the country. Rushing back down the hallway, he thumped on the still closed bathroom door.

"Reid? Sweetie? Open the door."

The door flew open, handle yanked out of Morgan's hand and he was dragged inside. 'Don't call me that, someone could hear you." Reid hissed peeping around the corners before locking them both inside.

Unconcerned, Morgan focused on them. The only reason the whole world didn't know about them was because Reid was nervous about the fraternization policy.  _He_ was ready to scream about their relationship from the rooftops. "Are you hurt?"

At his question Reid came at him in a flurry of limbs and agitation, flinging into his arms. Morgan caught him adjusting the slight weight in his arms holding him close and running his hands over his body, checking every bump and bone. After the text he'd received, he'd expected blood, lots and lots of blood. The silence was just as bad, probably worse. Maybe his partner's injuries were internal. Oh god the baby. What if they lost the baby? "Are you bleeding?"

"They – " Reid's shuddery breath gusted across Morgan's collarbone bringing up every debilitating fear he'd had since the line turned blue. "They won't zip up."

Still in the grips of a powerful unnamable terror, Morgan stammered, "Wha-t?"

"My pants." Reid whispered. "The belt was digging into my belly and I wanted some relief for just a second now they won't zip up."

"Oh honey!" Morgan laughed, his knees going weak with relief; worry leaving him in an instant. Reid's words reached him slow and incomprehensible. "We should have a code word for when you're in physical pain so that I don't you know – have a stroke." He wrapped the skinny - devastated for all the wrong reasons - man in his arms, inhaling his unique pine scent deeply, getting his fill. "You scared the fuck out of me." He pushed Reid back, cupping his face in his hands. "I practically run over someone trying to get back to you."

"Was it the unsub?" Reid's brightened, far too eager for an agent on the frontline of a brutal investigation.

"Baby," Morgan stroked his jaw. "I think Bean is making you bloodthirsty."

"Don't call him 'Bean'." Reid reprimanded absently his hands stroking the new protruding belly. "And it could be a girl."

Morgan couldn't help himself, his hands joined Reid's adding a new depth to the hypnotic stroking. "That's the beauty of 'Bean', it's unisex." He slipped his hands under Reid's un-tucked collar shirt, the stretch of his skin, making his breath catch and happiness bloom in his chest, zinging to the wrecked ravaged edges of his psyche, warming, renewing. The feeling of holding a miracle in his hands was ever present, humbling him and while he had never believed it possible, his love for this man tripled every time he held him like this.

Leaning forward, Morgan rested his forehead on Reid's; it seemed so long ago that he'd rushed him to the emergency room, a pistol whipping by Ray Dorset on his brand new – he hoped – boyfriend panicking him especially since Reid was still so fragile from losing Maeve. Everything from the night Reid had turned to him, seducing him - if it could be called that - into an amazing night of discovery left him worried and hopeful and so scared that Reid would one day look up at him and realize he was the wrong form…wrong shape…wrong gender. But that night changed everything. He – they - were having a baby. It changed  _everything_. Years of repressed love and longing poured out of him, Reid tentatively reciprocating the emotion.

Morgan's hands tightened on him, stopping just short of possessive, his fingers exploring the new landscape of his lover's belly, his thumb snagging on the prominent extension of his belly button.

"I have an outie now." Reid said dejected.

Morgan raised his shirt examining the navel he'd spent many a night worshipping. "It's beautiful." He murmured. They were having a glorious miracle. Only one in every millionth man had the ability to give life. One in a million. They were beyond lucky. "You're beautiful."

"Really?" Reid said, all watery eyed and wobbly chinned.

"Really." Morgan kissed his brow, and then brushed his lips. "Sweetheart, you blow me away."

Reid blushed, dropping his head. "Everybody's going to know. Now that…" He indicated the fully formed belly that appeared to have sprouted overnight. "Bean…" He rolled his eyes. "…is making its presence known."

Morgan was laughing at his use of the nickname when the banging on the door startled them both, popping the bubble they'd been wrapped up in.

"Agent Morgan?" Oh Christ, the talker was back. "I got you some Dramamine and some Imodium and Alka Seltzer and Andrews…"

"I'll be right there." Morgan yelled back. He ripped the black puffy insulated jacket off his shoulders, bundling Reid into it. Taking his time, he knelt before Reid making sure the dark fabric covered all evidence of his bump. Needlessly dealing with every corner just in case, part of him enjoying keeping this a secret making him feel closer to Reid.

"I love you babe." Morgan murmured kissing his belly briefly.

He was almost at the door when Reid's, 'I love you too' reached him.


End file.
